What Comes and Goes
by Annabeth-Athena's Daughter
Summary: A one-shot written in honor of Percy Jackson's birthday. While Percy's at the Roman Camp, Annabeth and a couple of our other favorite characters are in for one Hades of a ride. Clashes with Jason, basketball with Piper, a new rendition of an old classic...and a blooming of unexpected hope. Bittersweet Percabeth hints.


**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PERCY!_**

_I've noticed so many people have been doing one-shots starring Annabeth during the period when Percy's at Camp Jupiter, so I've taken on the challenge to attempt one of my own, in honor of Percy Jackson's birthday. I'm hoping this one-shot is not too cliché. I'm not great with deep writing, but…I tried. (And that's all that matters, in the end.) Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.  
_

SUMMARY: While Percy's at the Roman Camp, Annabeth and a couple of our other favorite characters are in for one Hades of a ride. Clashes with Jason, basketball with Piper, a new rendition of an old classic...and a blooming of unexpected hope. Bittersweet Percabeth hints.

_If you're looking for some fantastic Annabeth-missing-her-boy-slash-best-friend drabbles, here are three that I personally really liked. (Three, for Poseidon's Cabin, number 3.)_

_____"In Hope That Isn't Vain" by BurstofSILENCE  
_

_"Cabin Three" by Write Love Letters  
_

_"No One" by LegendsofLit_

Disclaimer: The characters, setting, and background information all belongs to Rick Riordan. The Beatles reserve all rights to "Here Comes the Sun."

* * *

**What Comes and Goes**

* * *

"_Little darling,_

_It's been a long, cold lonely winter…"_

* * *

She was standing at the edge of where the tide met the sand. Blonde curls flapped in the wind, contrasting with the cerulean waves of Long Island Sound. Dusk was fading, and the water glistened in the dying sunlight, a rippling reflection of the sky. Jason sighed. For some crazy unknown reason, he had been chosen to go fetch her for the evening sing-along at the amphitheater. Her siblings in Cabin Six wanted her to come join them, and thought that she would be more likely to listen to him, since he was her ticket back to Percy, who was at the Roman Camp. His home. And, yeah, he had been teaching her how to "fight like a Roman" and helped her with learning Latin, but it didn't make it much easier. They were still just pretty much semi-friendly acquaintances.

She faced the ocean, but seemed to see though it. Her eyes had a distant, faraway look. Jason wondered what was going through that mind of hers. She always seemed to be contemplating something or another, but today she was particularly quiet, thoughtful, guarded.

He wished he didn't have to do this - he'd rather be anywhere else but in this awkward situation. After witnessing several failed attempts, Jason didn't even know why others bothered trying to get her to socialize. The entire camp was worried about her - not because of what she was doing, but because of what she was _not _doing. While she ate, slept, trained, and performed her duties as camp leader well, she was so impassive, emotionless, and fierce. Never crying (at least never around others), never showing emotion, never talking except when it was absolutely necessary. It was like she'd given up on happiness.

Jason figured he might as well get this over with. He tentatively took a step forward.

"Hey, Jason." Her voice was soft; barely audible over the crashing foamy waves. She didn't turn around.

Jason frowned. How'd she known it was him? As if she had read his mind, she added, "I recognized the sound of your footsteps."

He nodded dumbly, even though she couldn't see, and drew in a deep breath.

"Annabeth?"

She didn't acknowledge him, just continued gazing at the horizon, where Poseidon's majestic deep-blue realm met the fiery colors of his brother's.

He tried again. "Annabeth, they want you to come – "

"I don't want to go." Her voice was cold and clipped. "Tell them I'm busy. I'm sorry, but I'm just not in the mood for singing. Oh, and don't bother getting Piper to come and convince me. Her charmspeak has pretty much worn off."

Jason felt annoyed. "You know, you don't have to be so mean." He regretted saying that immediately - he didn't mean to blurt that out. He really didn't.

Annabeth whipped around, and Jason flinched slightly at her fierce stare. Stormy gray eyes, glazed over with barely suppressed tears, met his. "Leave. Me. Alone." She enunciated every word through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry. I didn't – "

"Just go. Just...leave. Please." Annabeth turned back to her former position. A large wave crashed against the sand and onto her bare feet, leaving wet marks on her ankles.

Defeated, Jason went back to the amphitheater. A song had just been finished, and everybody looked up at his arrival. He shook his head quickly, bowing his head, not wanting to see all the disappointed faces staring back at him.

Malcolm stood up. "Is she okay?"

Jason shrugged. "Physically, she's fine, I guess. But she's so scary - like, harsh, and stern and...empty. She hasn't always been like that, has she?"

Lacy spoke up. "No, of course not! Can't you see? Annabeth's heartbroken - she's just too proud to admit it. She channels her heartache into anger. She's lonely, but nobody can help her - except for Percy. When Percy's here, they compliment each other. It's so cute when they're hanging out - they make each other smile and laugh and just so much happier."

One of Annabeth's sisters - Jason couldn't remember her name - nodded. "But now he's gone - and she's broken. It's sort of like she built up a dam, or a wall - she doesn't want her emotions to show. If there's a crack in the wall, the entire thing will come down, and she's scared of that happening. Annabeth hates appearing weak. Besides, she's pretty much run out of tears. When he first went missing, late at night, we heard her crying. But these days she just sneaks out during bedtime, probably to go sit by the ocean, or to visit Cabin Three."

"I was talking with Annabeth one day, a while back, before he went, you know, missing. And then Percy came along and - you should have seen the way she lit up! They went and trained together at the arena, and were joking around and stuff," Katie Gardner added.

"Uh-huh. Prissy and Princess – they're dating, but they're best friends, too," Clarisse grunted. "If he's forgotten Annabeth, I'm gonna pulverize him."

The Stolls smirked at each other. "Remember that time? When – "

"Yeah, the prank on the Athena cabin. But afterwards all of them came after us. That sucked."

The other brother shuddered in agreement. "They were scarier than the Ares kids!"

"Especially Annabeth. Just 'cuz of that little ol' beetle we put in her hair. It's not our fault she thought it was a spider."

"And then Percy came after us too - and tipped us into the lake during canoeing!"

"The look on their faces was so worth it though."

Now everybody seemed to be contributing to the conversation, recalling fond memories of Annabeth and Percy. Except for Jason, Leo, and Piper. They were the only campers who hadn't met Percy - he went missing before they came to Camp Half-Blood. Jason felt really bad now - guilty, and ashamed, too. Annabeth, from the sound of it, was really spirited, happy and playful with Percy around. Even relatively new campers seemed to know all about Percy and Annabeth. They were like the heart of camp, he figured. The Aphrodite campers were telling those who hasn't been there at the time - and anybody else within hearing range that would listen - about how they got together. Jason overheard a bit - something about blue cupcakes in the lake. Huh. It sounded like a kiss was involved too. Go figure.

That night, alone in the Zeus cabin, Jason thought to himself: _Percy - I don't even know who you are, but I hope you know how much trouble you've caused to camp, and to Annabeth. You better remember her. _Jason smiled slightly to himself._ And not just because Clarisse is going to beat you up and smush you into Percy-pulp if you don't._

* * *

_"Little darling,_

_It feels like years since it's been here…"_

* * *

Piper watched as Annabeth stopped to watch the Apollo kids playing basketball. The senior demigod stopped, stared thoughtfully at the group of guys, and must have stumbled upon a painful memory by mistake, because her eyes welled up with tears and she quickly wiped them with the back of her hand. Whipping around, she began headed in the opposite direction.

Piper sprinted to catch up with her. "You ok, Annabeth?"

She blinked rapidly, several times. "Yeah, Piper. I'm fine. How're you?"

By now they had stopped and were standing, facing each other. Piper glanced to the left, and Annabeth followed her gaze, face hardening as she saw what had captured Piper's attention.

"Did you play basketball with Percy?" Piper guessed softly.

"Come with me." Annabeth started striding purposefully back towards the basketball court. Piper followed, curious. Annabeth stood by the side, surveying the game. Will Solace had gained possession of the ball, after stealing it from one of his brothers. Suddenly, Annabeth darted into the game, nimbly snatched the ball from Will, and smoothly dribbled it across the court before expertly executing a flawless three-pointer, with the ball barely grazing the rim of the basket. Satisfied at making her point, she raced to catch the ball and turned to the edge of the court looking just as composed as ever, still carrying the basketball. She glanced down at her hands, looking almost surprised to see she was still holding it, and tossed it over her shoulder at the basketball players. None of them moved a muscle - they were still staring, stunned, at Annabeth. The ball bounced once, twice - until one of the younger Apollo kids went to retrieve it.

"Wow. That was incredible. You're really good, Annabeth. Where'd you learn to play like that?" Piper inquired. Few people - Hades, few demigods - could compete with the campers of Cabin 7 when it came to shooting baskets.

Annabeth snorted dismissively. "Apollo demigods aren't the only ones who can play basketball. They're just all show-offs." Piper noted they had already gone back to playing. "You just apply simple physics, really. The trajectory angle of propulsion multiplied by the force of gravity. You also have to take into account the air resistance, but it's simple mathematics."

Piper didn't want to push Annabeth too far, but she had the hunch Annabeth was avoiding spilling the full story. She didn't have to – Piper didn't want to force her to share something that was personal – but she gently prodded her a bit more. "Still, it looks like you've had a lot of practice."

Annabeth's face took on a weary look. "Actually, I haven't. There was only one time…" She paused, then began. "You'd think, as the savior of Olympus and leader of camp, Percy would obey the simplest rules and set a good example - but that's not in his nature. He's always has a rebellious streak. Ever since the Second Titan War ended, we've been a bit... I wouldn't say bored, but I guess we weren't really preoccupied enough. Funny how you hate living such an I-Could-Die-Any-Moment-Now kind of life when you're living it, but once the danger's over, you miss it, and almost long for it. I mean..."

Piper nodded. She could sort of relate to what Annabeth was saying. She often wondered what her life would be like after, if they succeeded in defeating Gaea and her giants. Was it possible that she and Jason –

"Not that I want us to be in danger, of course," Annabeth added hastily. "But after we defeated Kronos, we both came to camp during Thanksgiving Break. And every night, we'd hang out after hours - usually we'd go fight a couple monsters in the woods, or maybe spar. And then one time – actually, the last night of the break – I don't remember why, but Percy suggested we play one-on-one basketball. He cheated, of course. Using his water powers is surely against the rules –" At this, Annabeth smiled slightly, her eyes distant and clouded, a nostalgic expression on her peaceful face. "I still beat him, though. That was the last night we ever snuck out. The first day of Winter Break we were too exhausted from school and all too, but we were planning on..."

Her voice trailed off. Both knew there wasn't any need to say anymore.

Annabeth glanced up at the sun. "I've got to go. See you around, Piper." With that, she trudged off toward the cabins.

* * *

_"Little darling,_

_The smiles returning to the faces…"_

* * *

Rachel finally found Annabeth reading a book in Percy's cabin. She couldn't tell what the title said - it was in Ancient Greek - but it was no doubt a sword-fighting-moves book, judging from the diagrams inside. As she took a closer look, she frowned. "That doesn't look like Greek," Rachel stated.

Annabeth shook her head, glancing at the page number and then closing the book and setting it down beside her. "It's in Latin," she answered. "Chiron has a secret collection of Roman items we had obtained some way or another, back when we were at war with them. He was supposed to dispose of them a long time ago, but he couldn't bear to do that to such useful stuff, so he hid them. He's lending me a gladius to use when training with Jason, and a couple copies of some Latin books – but don't tell anybody, it's supposed to be kept low-key. We don't want the whole camp to know. But I need to learn how to fight and speak like them –the Romans at the other camp. They might be our potential enemies, and you always need to know your enemies well, so you can identify and pinpoint their weaknesses."

Rachel snorted. Figures Annabeth would do something like that. Always yearning for more knowledge, wanting to plan out how to defeat the enemy most efficiently. Annabeth went on giving her a detailed explanation and analyzation of some fancy Roman sword-fighting strategic series, where you would stab and then block your opponent's sword rapidly or something. Quite frankly, Rachel couldn't care less. She couldn't handle a sword to save her life – she was the Oracle, for Apollo's sake, not a demigod.

But she didn't mind having to endure Annabeth's long lectures - it temporarily took her mind off Percy. Rachel was the person the mourning daughter of Athena hung out with the most ever since he disappeared, and Rachel felt it was her responsibility to help Annabeth as much as she could, in any way possible. Of course, the Oracle didn't tell her that she had adopted the duty of comforting her - Rachel could just imagine the lonely demigod snapping, "I'm fine! I don't need help!"

Annabeth finally concluded with, "It's a useful battle move because your enemy won't be able to easily counter the strikes at first, but I think it's a bit too predictable. I would use it sparingly – only when it is absolutely necessary."

Rachel nodded. She hadn't noticed earlier, but Annabeth wasn't cuddled up on Percy's bed. She was lying on one of the empty bunks, curled up under the covers, two pillows propped up behind her for support. Her bed was across from Percy's - his looked like it hadn't been touched, even though Rachel had seen Annabeth frantically going through Percy's stuff after he went missing with her own eyes. Annabeth probably carefully put everything back. It was obvious why she had done so - the messy bed and strewn objects cluttered around the area had a Percy-ness to it. Percy was not a neat person, and by keeping everything unmoved, Annabeth could put herself under the illusion that he had never left. By looking at his bed, one could imagine Percy would come in at any moment, no doubt moaning about another miserably pathetic attempt at archery-class that was evidently a complete failure. Annabeth would laugh and kiss him, jokingly asking how many people Percy killed today, and they would bicker playfully.

Rachel's daydream dissolved as Annabeth cleared her throat and sat up a bit more. "Okay, so what are you really here for?"

"Well, dinner's in an hour or so –"

Annabeth interrupted Rachel, getting straight to the point. "Lemme guess. They want me to come to the sing-along tonight."

Rachel huffed. "Well, yeah. And you better come."

"I really don't want to, though. I'm not trying to isolate myself, but I'm just not in the mood. And besides, I'm busy," the daughter of Athena said firmly.

"Doing what?" Rachel demanded.

Rachel could tell Annabeth was sighing inwardly, and it was no secret why. She had once been told by a teacher that her "impressive persistence and bluntness was admirable, yet extraordinarily irritating at certain moments," and this certainly counted as one of those situations.

"I'm planning to spar with Jason tomorrow - I need to be prepared. Sorry, but I'm not going. Period."

Oh yes you are," Rachel deadpanned just as stubbornly. "I don't care if you don't want to go. You are going, even if it means I have to drag you over there myself."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Good luck with that," she remarked dryly, calling out Rachel's bluff. Annabeth was only about an inch taller than Rachel, but much more muscled, lean and toned. Plus, she could run. _Yeah, you have to be in shape if you're gonna save the world_, Rachel decided. Annabeth would be harder to drag to the amphitheater than a rabid elephant or a wild stallion. Rachel considered how to paint the horse - what colors to use for the gleam of sunshine on its coat. _No, focus_, she chided herself. _Annabeth needs to come to this sing-along_. The camp – well, mainly the Apollo kids, but everyone knew about it - was going to do something to (hopefully) make Annabeth feel a bit better.

Rachel tried a different tactic. "Annabeth, please come. I'll stop bugging you - if you promise to show up after dinner. I know you don't want to, but please - I need you to. Besides, it's for your own good."

Annabeth groaned. "Fine, I'll come. To the sing-along."

Rachel beamed. Part one of Plan Cheer-Up-Annabeth was complete. "I promise you won't regret it!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Annabeth rolled her eyes, but Rachel knew that Annabeth knew that she knew Annabeth well enough to know that she didn't mind as much as she was acting like she did. To rephrase that very confusing sentence, Annabeth was stifling a smile – a corner of her mouth quirked up – as Rachel got up from where she had been sitting at the foot of Annabeth's bed.

"I'll see you there!" she called over her shoulder as she exited the cabin.

* * *

_"Little darling,_

_It seems like years since it's been clear…"_

* * *

It was nearly dinnertime, so Annabeth left Cabin Three, carefully closing the door behind her, and headed over to her cabin. Passing the firepit in the center of the cabins, she noticed a young girl tending to the hearth. Hestia gave her a small, sympathetic smile, and in response, Annabeth waved slightly with her free hand. She heard the dinner horn blown in the distance, so she quickly hurried into her cabin and greeted her siblings. Making her way over to her bunk and casually setting the book Chiron had lent her inside her camp trunk, Annabeth called out, "Cabin Six! Fall in!" and all of her fellow Athena campers filed into order outside.

After waiting for everybody to line up, she led them to the mess hall pavilion. Taking her seat at table six, everyone toasted to the gods, and then went over to the bronze brazier. Annabeth waited until the crowd died down a bit, leaving her food untouched, choosing water as her drink and taking a sip. After the majority had already burned their offerings, she stood up and headed to the ceremonial fire, lingering until she was the only one yet to perform a sacrifice. She bowed her head respectfully and dropped in a slice of toasted bread topped with olive oil and cheese. "Athena." She paused and closed her eyes, praying silently to all of the gods, wishing for the one thing she knew could not be granted, but nonetheless continued to ask for. Scraping her entire steak into the flames, she watched as the smoke rose, the rich aroma engulfing her. She could faintly even smell Percy's – or Poseidon's – scent, a soft ocean breeze caressing her face. Turning around, she noted everybody was watching her, but she ignored them, sitting down and half-heartedly started nibbling an apple. Malcolm looked at her with concern. "Annabeth, you burned almost all of your food. You feeling alright?"

She nodded, refusing to make eye contact. "I'm fine. Just not too hungry today."

When the meal was concluded, Mr. D made his daily speech, updating everybody on happenings at camp, being as enthusiastic and upbeat as usual. "Hello, you brats. Not that I care, but the next chariot race…"

Annabeth zoned out and mentally reconstructed a statue of Demeter until he bid all of the "unpleasant little imps" to go to the sing-along. She got up with her cabin as they went to the amphitheater, remembering her promise to attend it. Oddly, a few propped-up guitars and a drum set were occupying the center. When everybody was present, four boys stepped up and took their places at the instruments. Will Solace grinned at the crowd. "Hey guys! This is dedicated to Annabeth. From Percy."

Annabeth did a double take. _What?_ This obviously was camp's doing – but why were they going to sing her a song and say it was a message from Percy to her? What for? She was pretty sure music really couldn't help her right now. Even so, she was touched that they would do this for her, especially the blonde quartet that was doing the singing.

Then they started to play the guitars, a single melody that, albeit sounding nice, didn't seem too promising. The bass guitar and drums joined in, and then the words.

"_Here comes the sun_

_Here comes the sun_

_And I say_

_It's alright…"_

The Beatles – all four of them – had all been sons of Apollo themselves, something the god and his children was very proud about. Annabeth smiled in spite of herself. Oh, the irony. The sun god's sons were singing a song about the sun. But the song – it was such a perfect choice. She listened to the words, and felt as if Percy was right there by her side, reassuring her, saying it was all going to be alright. Annabeth clapped her hand over her mouth, not wanting anything to escape, as if something was filling up her heart from the inside out, from the very core. Something good, for once. Something that made her feel actually happy, for the first time in gods-knew-how-long.

Soon, everybody had joined in singing. When the solo guitarist struck the last final chord, everybody turned to look at Annabeth. She knew what question they all wanted to ask her – their eyes gave it away. _Did you like it?_ The expression on her face was a sufficient answer, though, so she didn't need to say anything at all. And they knew that as well.

* * *

"_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes…"_

* * *

Several months later, aboard the Argo II, Annabeth was pacing the deck. Dawn had not yet broken, but try as she might, she just couldn't sleep. They were only one day into their journey, and she was already freaking out. There were too many what-ifs running through her head and it was seriously driving her insane. She was glad it was just her and the open sky – she definitely didn't want others (meaning Jason, Piper, and Leo) to see her like this. Whenever she had company, she always behaved calm, cool, poised. Because she was the type of person who had to be ready for anything that could possibly be thrown at her – a true daughter of Athena. But maybe, right now, it was ok to not have a plan. Just maybe. Gods, this whole ordeal was killing her.

She turned, a bit startled to see that the sun was rising. It was a glorious, godlike sight to behold. A divine collage of countless colors graced the sky as the moon completed her nighttime shift and the sun began his daytime one. She was reminded of the Beatles song that one evening at the amphitheater. Something about it had been really…consoling. Maybe because Percy was, in a way, her "sun," and he was coming. Well, she was really coming for him, but that hardly mattered. And even though she was going nuts with anticipation and worry, maybe it wouldn't turn out so badly in the end.

She continued to watch the sunrise, and for the first time since she found out Percy was at the Roman Camp without any of his memories left, Annabeth dared to hope. To really, really hope – placing a dangerous amount of trust in the future. She didn't know why she did so – the rational side of her was warning that if she was disappointed, it'd crush her. Better to keeps her expectations low, it was saying. If the end result turned out better than expected, being pleasantly surprised wouldn't hurt. The risk of being let down was far too high. Usually, she used this sensible method to use, if she ended up in a position where she couldn't always plan her next move. But right now, she disagreed. What was life without hope? (Besides, Percy was pretty much always the only exception to everything. Possibly, that was a part of the reason she loved him.) She could nearly see her hope in front of her eyes – the sun rising from the dark depths of a previously endless night to cast its warm glow upon everything it set its gaze on. She opened her heart and took out all of the fears that had been keeping her hope at bay. But not anymore, no. She'd believe in fate, this time. She'd believe in Percy. She'd believe in hope.

_Here comes the sun_

_Here comes the sun_

_It's alright_

_It's alright..._

And maybe, just maybe, it'd be alright.


End file.
